


A Switch in Time

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, In-Joke, Transformation, Transformation fans prepare to be disappointed, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: What can save a boring, rainy day at Luna Nova?





	A Switch in Time

It was a dour, rainy day, and the frogs had taken the library. Akko lay next to Diana, who was reading an old paperback novel; on the top bunk Lotte was engaging in Nightfall discourse, and on Sucy's bed Sucy was watching a potion ferment.

"Boy, I'm bored," Akko said.

"I so happen to have more where these came from," Diana said.

"No, I mean, bored because I wanna play a video game. Do any of us have a video game?"

"I have Nightfall Puzzle Quest on my phone!" Lotte said. "You can join my guild! There's a book 344 event happening soon, so I can get you--"

"No thanks," Akko said. "Sucy, do you have any video games?"

"If I can't bet on it, I don't play it," Sucy said.

"So, League of Legends? Crap, I'm no good at that..." Akko fidgeted. "But it's coooold and I don't wanna walk over to Constanze and ask if we can borrow a Stanbot..."

Diana sighed, marked her place in the book, and stood up besides Akko's bunk. "I think I can help. Ahem." With a distinctive snap Diana transformed into a Nintendo Switch.

Akko's eyes glittered. "Oh my God. Diana, you're the best."

Within a few minutes she and Lotte were playing _Splatoon 2_.

"Having fun?" Switch-Diana said.

"Oh, baby, am I!" Akko said. "How does it feel when we play you?"

"It's comfortable," Diana said. "Like getting my back kneaded after a long day."

"That's good to hear," Lotte said. "Oh, Sucy, do you wanna take a turn af... ter..."

Sucy was staring, unblinking, and drooling a little.

"It feels good when they do that, huh?" Sucy said.

"Uh..." Diana said.

"Play her real hard, Akko. Play her _all night long_."

Lotte gently nudged Akko and turned her head toward Sucy and waved her fingers in front of her eyes until her eyes were actually locked on Sucy.

"...I think I'm un-bored," Akko said, gently slotting her controller onto Diana.

"Yes," Diana said, returning to normal. "I think I was getting tired anyway."

And so the secret of the Diana-Switch faded into history.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an innocent comment in a Discord chat speculating on Diana's proclivities for being sub or dom.


End file.
